Field Skill (XC2)
right|thumb Fields Skills are a type of skill in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and Torna ~ The Golden Country which Blades possess. Field Skills may be required to open Treasure Troves or bypass obstacles. Some Field Skills increase the yields from Collection Points. When a minimum level in a field skill is required to perform an action, multiple Blades may combine their skill levels to meet the level requirement. Field Skills are upgraded through the Affinity Chart. They appear as green skills on the right end of the chart. Types of Field Skills Elemental Mastery Each element has a corresponding elemental mastery skill. Common Blades always have the Mastery skill. Some Rare and Special Blades frequently do as well. * Dark Mastery * Earth Mastery * Electric Mastery * Fire Mastery * Light Mastery * Ice Mastery * Water Mastery * Wind Mastery Collection Skills These Field Skills increase the yields from Collection Points. High levels in these skills increase the chances of receiving rarer collectables. They are occasionally used for Quests. They can be found on all kinds of Blades. * Agronomy: Knowledge related to vegetables. * Botany: Knowledge related to plants. * Entomology: Knowledge related to insects. * Forestry: Knowledge related to trees. * Ichthyology: Knowledge related to fish. * Mineralogy: Knowledge related to minerals. * Salvaging Mastery: Knowledge related to salvaging. When a Blade has a field skill which matches the Collection or Salvage Point being accessed, the probability of activating that skill is 60% for a Lv.1 skill, 80% for Lv.2, and 100% for Lv.3. Salvaging Mastery increases the appearance rate of treasure and collectibles by +5% per level, and reduces the appearance rate of enemies by 2% per level, to a maximum of 9 levels. Interaction Skills These Field Skills are used to interact with various objects and situations in the world. They are found only on Rare and Special Blades. * Ancient Wisdom: Knowledge of ancient civilizations. Used to decode writing, etc. * Focus: The power to focus on one thing. Also used to control one's power. * Fortitude: The power to endure hardships. It even helps with boring jobs. * Girls' Talk: Talk openly, girl-to-girl. * Keen Eye: The power to see things clearly. Used to notice small changes, etc. * Leaping: The power to jump. Used to reach high places. * Lockpicking: The power to open various things. Works on doors, treasure troves, etc. * Nopon Wisdom: Knowledge related to Nopon. Decode writing, speak Nopon, etc. * Superstrength: Extraordinary physical strength. Used to break things, lift them up, etc. Mercenary Skills These Field Skills are only usable during Merc Missions. These skills are found only on Common Blades. * Expeditionist: Can use full strength even away from Diver. * Industry Mastery: Skillful at machine repairs and upkeep. * Info Collector: Skillful at retrieving information. * Production Mastery: Skillful at deftly making things. * Transport Mastery: Skillful at moving lots of goods quickly. Crafting Skills These Field Skills are used to make exclusive Pouch items. Each is exclusive to an individual Rare or Special Blade. * Ardent Cooking: The power to prepare food like Pyra's. Skill exclusive to Crossette. * Cooking: The power to prepare delicious food. Skill exclusive to Pyra. * Weaving: Use looms to weave gorgeous fabrics. Skill exclusive to Vale. * Patissier: Enjoy making tasty sweet things. Skill exclusive to Gorg. * Dumpling Pro: Prepare tasty triangular dumplings. Skill exclusive to Vess. * Icecraft: Create intricately beautiful art from ice. Skill exclusive to Dahlia. Exclusive Skills Some Field Skills are exclusive to a single Blade. They are used in a few instances for the story or quest. Xenoblade Chronicles 2 * Miasma Dispersal: Disperse poison gas emitted by Titans. Skill exclusive to Roc. * Passionate Soul: A burning heart that crushes the strong. Skill exclusive to Godfrey. * Justice-Loving Soul: A just heart that tolerates no evil. Skill exclusive to Godfrey. * Kind Soul: A kind heart that helps the weak. Skill exclusive to Godfrey. * Assassination: Judge and punish those who do evil. Skill exclusive to Perceval. * Prospecting: Discover never-before-seen precious stones. Skill exclusive to Agate. * Fleet of Foot: Move faster than the eye can see. Skill exclusive to Boreas. * One Lucky Gal: Chase luck, but find only misfortune. Skill exclusive to Kasandra. * Chivalry: A knight's sense for meting out justice. Skill exclusive to Perun. * Clairvoyant Eye: Her left eye lets her see through all obstructions. Exclusive to Azami. * Harmony: Have fun playing beautiful music. Skill exclusive to Ursula. * Titan Weapon Wisdom: Deep knowledge of Titan weapons. Skill exclusive to Newt. * Phonex Linguistics: The power to speak with Phonexes. Skill exclusive to Nim. * Eye for Beauty: Looks for girls to add to her entourage. Skill exclusive to Sheba. * Extra-Ancient Wisdom: Knowledge about super-old culture lost to the Cloud Sea. Exclusive to Adenine. * Mastery of Thunder: The power to control electricity. Electra's not exactly good at this... * Birdbrain: The power to instantly forget anything. Skill exclusive to Finch. * Beguiling Charms: Captivate all with your charming appearance. Skill exclusive to Floren. * Mental Arithmetic: Perform complex calculations at speed. Skill exclusive to KOS-MOS. * Rampage: A power so great, it had to be sealed. Releasing it causes Herald to go on a rampage. * Cavalier Attitude: The belief that kings should delegate work to subjects. Exclusive to Dagas(?), this skill disappears once the quest Lost Kingdom is completed. Torna ~ The Golden Country * Swift Swordplay: The ability to strike too fast for anyone (except Jin) to see or follow. Skill exclusive to Jin. * Manipulate Ether: The power to control the nearby ether. Also lets one restrict Blades' powers. Skill exclusive to Haze. * Power of Light: The power to illuminate with dazzling light. Also effects ether miasma. Skill exclusive to Mythra. * Command Water: The power to control water. Has to be used in specific places to work. Skill exclusive to Aegaeon. Category:XC2 Mechanics Category:TTGC Mechanics